Hybrid
by hutsellodd39
Summary: After an unfortunate run in with a real life demon, a boy unwillingly becomes a half-human, half-demon hybrid. With his newly aquired abilities, he must protect his town from supernatural beings while also survive high school.


Chapter 1: First Encounter.

**Hey everyone! I am new to the community and this is a pilot to the first of many series I'll be writing. I hope you enjoy!**

A car is parked on top of a hill with a couple inside. They are listening to romantic music on the radio and enjoying the view of city lights in the distance. The guy holds his girlfriend close with one arm and then uses his free hand to turn up the radio volume.

[Girlfriend: It's official. You picked the most cliche romantic spot in dating history.

[Boyfriend: Just because it's a cliche doesn't mean it isn't a good place to spend our anniversary.

[Girlfriend: You are not wrong. (Snuggles up against her boyfriend) The city lights, listening to good music, being with you. It's all perfect….

The couple share a few kisses and continue to enjoy the view of the city lights, but unknown to them, they are being watched. A large creature with large glowing yellow eyes watches the couple from some bushes. After a couple more seconds of spying, the creature springs into action. The creature begins to run towards the car on all fours. With a powerful tackle, the creature causes the car to start rolling violently down the hill. The car eventually stops rolling when it crashes against some trees at the bottom of the hill.

Suddenly, a foot goes through the passenger window and the Boyfriend pulls himself out of the demolished vehicle. Now this guy was definition of "fucked up" right now; he has several broken ribs, his right eye is swollen shut, he's spitting out a bunch of blood and a couple of teeth, and his right elbow bone is sticking right out of his flesh. The amount of agony he's going through makes him just want to hurry up and die already. He just lays there in silence and closes his eyes as he awaits his fate….

CRUNCH!

His eyes shoot wide open and he frantically starts looking around to see what made that loud crunching sound, and God, he wish he didn't. A few feet away from him was the creature that has been stalking them all night munching on his girlfriend's corpse. The yellow-eyed creature is fully exposed by the moonlight and is revealed to have a large frame, standing approximately 9 feet tall, a combination of black fur and scales covers its entire body, and white spikes protruding out of its spine, knuckles and knees. On its head it wears a helmet reminiscent of a bear skull. Horrifying is an understatement for this monster.

The guy watches in horror as this monster rips through his girlfriend's flesh and bones. He begins to back away slowly, trying to make as little sound as possible, but in the end it doesn't even matter. The guy is suddenly picked up by his ankles by another monster similar to the one eating his girlfriend, only this one didn't have and spikes on his body. Instead this one had glowing green lines drawn all over his body and his helmet is shaped like a wolf's skull. The guy doesn't even get to scream as the second monster lets loose a green mist from its mouth that envelops the guy.

(End Scene)

Two days later…

The scene cuts to two guys, looking around 16 or 17 years old, sitting at a table with a green screen behind them. They are wearing name tags with "Jace" being on the left guy's name tag and "Michael" on the right guys name tag. Jace has short dark brown hair, brown eyes, dimples on both of his cheeks and is wearing a bright red shirt with blue jeans. Michael's hair is a bit longer than Jace's and is combed back. He has some stubble growing on his chin and he is wearing a black shirt with a yellow Nirvana logo on the front of it. He is also wearing tan khaki shorts with a brown belt and car keys latched onto the belt.

[Jace: (Picks up a script laying on the table and starts to read over it) Alright, I'm pretty sure I have everything down. What about you? You have the script memorized?

[Michael: Oh yeah. (Picks up his script and reveals that his papers just has the words "wing it" repeating over and over again for 10 pages)

[Jace: Glad to hear that. (Reveals that his papers are just like Michael's) Martin, is the camera ready yet?

We see a guy fiddling with a video camera on a separate table a few feet away from Jace and Michael. The guy is pretty tall, standing around 6 feet, and has a pretty large frame to go with it. He has tanned skin and short dark hair with several curls in it. He is wearing a large maroon shirt and black athletic shorts.

[Martin: Almost ready, guys. (Puts the video camera on a stand in front of Jace and Michael's table) This is gonna be awesome!

[Michael: Hey, Rocky, how long until the green screen is ready?

The person Michael is talking to is at a desktop slowly moving the computer mouse. He has green eyes, his hair is mostly covered by a grey beanie but the hair that is not covered is really dark and it covers a good portion of the left side of his face. The hoodie he is wearing is black with a skeleton design that shows the arm bones on the sleeves, rib designs on the torso, and to top it off a skull on the hood. He also has a pair of black Bluetooth headphones around his neck.

[Rocky: The green screen? Bro, I got done with that a long time ago. I'm just working on some art for the comic I'm making.

[Martin: Alright, we're rolling in 5...4...3…

[Jace and Michael: (Both throw their papers behind them) Winging it!

[Martin: And...action!

"INSERT THE MOST CLICHE NEWS THEME YOU CAN THINK OF!"

[Jace: I'm Jace Hutsell!

[Michael: I'm Michael Coonts!

[Jace and Michael: And you're watching the *bleeping* news!

[Jace: Last night our football team have suffered a devastating lost.

[Michael: But we don't watch our team play to win. We watch them to experience them making the most humiliating of fumbles. Roll the clip!

The green screen behind the two shows footage of the game. The footage consists of a player making a touchdown, only that the player does not stop running until he accidentally runs into the pole of the football goal.

[Jace and Michael: Oof!

[Jace: Lets see that...in instant replay!

The footage is shown again but it is shorten so only the impact is shown.

[Jace: He's a bit shaken.

[Michael: But not stirred.

[Jace and Michael: HAHAHAHAHA! (Both of them slap their knees)

[Michael: In other news, our local dirt flirt, Sleaze Cheesy, strikes again as he delivers the lamest of pick up lines to the poor girls of our high school.

The green screen starts to show footage of Sleaze Cheesy, who is obviously just Jace wearing an orange hoodie, a backwards hat, sunglasses, and a goatee drawn on his chin with a marker.

[Sleaze Cheesy: (To the camera) This is how I be makin' hearts melt, dawg.

It then cuts to footage of Sleaze Cheesy walking up to a couple of girls in the school hallway. Sleaze Cheesy hasn't said anything and the girls already look uncomfortable.

[Sleaze Cheesy: Ay, girl. If your hearts were snowmen…(Looks right into the camera) Then I'd be March, dawg. (Pulls out his phone and presses an app that makes the "Ha! Gottem!" sound)

The footage cuts to Sleaze Cheesy talking to the camera while walking down the sidewalk.

[Sleaze Cheesy: I wear sunglasses cause my future's bright, dawg.

Cuts to Sleaze Cheesy at a park laying on top of a picnic table.

[Sleaze Cheesy: *Cough*...All these trees stealin' my oxygen.

Cuts to Sleaze Cheesy sitting in the seat of a school bus talking to the camera.

[Sleaze Cheesy: Ay, girl. You a magician? Cause when I see you, everyone else disappears.

The camera zooms out to reveal that Sleaze Cheesy is the only one on the bus.

[Sleaze Cheesy: And apparently you disappear along with them. Where'd ya go, girl?

The footage cuts to the football field. The camera pans around the field and then stops at the bleachers. The camera zooms in on the top row of the bleachers and reveals Sleaze Cheesy doing the Orange Justice dance.

[Michael: Can anyone...stop this monster?

[Jace: Let's move away from that freak of nature and talk about something more positive.

[Michael: Like tennis. If you aren't on the tennis team...get yourself on the tennis team. Roll the footage!

The green screen shows footage of Michael and Martin at the tennis court in their tennis uniforms. There's a lot of dubstep music playing as the footage shows Michael and Martin doing underhanded passes, overhanded passes, etc. Michael and Martin then pose in front of the camera.

[Martin: Remember, stay in homework.

[Michael: Do your drugs.

[Both: And don't do school. (Both of them high five) Tennis!

The green screen stops showing footage.

[Jace: Well, folks, I'm afraid that's all the time we have today.

[Michael: Remember you can always watch our videos on the school's website.

[Both: Goodbye.

[Martin: (Presses a button on the camera) And that's a rap.

[All: WHOOOO! (They all continue to cheer and exchange high fives with each other)

[Michael: Another successful video.

[Martin: Doing school news videos are the best!

[Jace: We gotta celebrate, guys!

[Michael: My house after school?

[Rocky: Definitely. I could show you guys what I got on my comic so far.

[Jace: Dude, that'd be awesome. I love your art. You're the best artist I know.

[Rocky: Thanks!...Wait, I'm the only artist you know.

[Jace: Best by default! Best by default!

[All but Rocky: Best by default! Best by default! Best by default!

[Rocky: I hate you all….

[Michael: So let's meet around...7-ish?

[Martin: Works for me.

[Rocky: Same.

[Jace: I may be a little late because of work. I shouldn't be too far behind, though.

[Michael: Good. Cause without you, I wouldn't be down to smash.

Everyone looks at Michael with a mixture of confusion and concern.

[Rocky: What?

[Michael: You know, smash? As in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate on the Switch.

(End Scene)

The scene is at a Dollar General where Jace works. He is currently putting cheap toys on the shelves. Jace is strangely happy while doing this job.

[Jace: (Singing) "_Stacking stuff...on shelves to make money. I need money, so I'm stacking stuff on shelves._"

It is at this moment that Jace's boss, Scully, walks out of the back room. Scully is a pretty large guy, gut wise. He also has a bright, shiny, bald head. Jace often focuses on his bald head whenever Scully talks to him.

[Scully: Jace, you're free to go.

[Jace: Okay. Have a good night, Scully.

[Scully: Don't tell me what to do. (Goes back into the back room)

Jace quickly changes out of his uniform and starts his way over to Michael's. He has to do it on foot because he doesn't have a car. He passes a McDonald's before stopping to catch his breath. He looks over at the McDonald's, debating whether to get something or not. He decides to pass, thinking that he didn't need the calories right now. Jace continues on his way to Michael's house, eventually coming up on a cul de sac. Realizing that he's only a few blocks away, he pulls out his phone and logs onto the school's website and scrolls through some of comments left on his latest news video.

Jace can't help but smile at some of the comments. Most of comments consist of people either quoting the video or commenting about how attractive Martin and Michael are in their tennis video. Jace checks to see if there was a comment about him being cute or attractive...but no. All the comments about him were about being funny. He likes that people think he's funny, but it kind of upsets him that funny is the only way people describe him.

[Jace: Well...at least there's no negative comments. (Pulls out a pair of headphones)

CRUNCH!

Hearing that almost makes Jace drop his phone. He frantically starts looking around to see what made that noise, but he can barely see a thing because it's so dark out. Jace turns on the flashlight on his phone and continues to survey the area. Still, he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

[Jace: It is at times like these I wish I car to dri-.

Before Jace can finish his sentence, he is tackled and pinned to the ground by something, something big! All Jace can see are big yellow eyes. Whatever has him pinned down was not an animal, but something much worse. The only thing Jace can hear besides his heart pounding in his head are the low growls being emulated by the monster.

[Monster: (Covers Jace's mouth) Don't scream.

The fact that this monster can speak just terrifies Jace more. His deep, monstrous voice combining with its growls is making it impossible for him to get his thoughts straight. Jace's screams are muffled through the monsters hand. His face is getting red not only from all the screaming but from the blood that was on it's hand. Jace didn't know whether the blood was his, another victim's, or maybe even the monster's own blood. The last possibility was really unlikely though given the current situation….

[Monster: I'm serious about no screaming. We're pretty close to some houses. Houses with families in them. If they hear you scream then they'll either come outside to investigate the sound or call the call the police. Maybe both. Either way, I prefer to be an unknown hunter rather than a famous one. (Removes hand from Jace's mouth)

[Jace: (Takes a couple of deep breaths) Hunter…? What kind of hunter are you?

[Monster: A damn good one. I could hear your footsteps coming from a mile away. 1.4 miles to be precise.

[Jace: So you're got pretty good hearing, huh? (Turns the volume all the way up on his phone) Siri, play Bangarang!

[Jace's phone: Playing Bangarang by Skrillex.

The dubstep blasting from Jace's phone causes the monster to yell out in pain. The monster staggers back with his hands over his ears trying to block out the sound. Jace takes this chance to try and to make a break to Michael's house. Just then a thought occurred, the monster will just follow him and that would put Michael, Martin, and Rocky in danger. He just couldn't risk it. There were only a few options left: either go back into town and try to hide out at the McDonald's or stay and actually try to kill the monster right here and now. Considering that the only weapon available to him was Bangarang, Jace chose the former.

Jace had to be careful not to get too close to the monster. It furiously slashes its claws at Jace but he isn't making it easy for him. Instead of running in a straight line, Jace is running in a very jagged and zigzag motion. It also doesn't help that the monster's eardrums are bleeding because of Bangarang. The monster then decides to take a different approach. He swings his left arm and white spikes are projected from it. One of the spikes strikes Jace's right shoulder. This causes Jace to drop his phone, shutting off the music, and also causes him to lose his balance. Jace falls to the ground with a hard thud.

He tries to pick himself up but with the pain from the large spike in his shoulder and his legs burning from so much running, his body is at its limit. Jace pulls the spike out his shoulder and it hurts so much that he almost passes out. He wished he did pass out, though. Being unconscious was preferred to being awake when this monster tears him limb from limb.

[Monster: (Looks down at Jace's beaten and bloody body and flashed him a smile) I have to admit...this was fun.

[Jace: Fun…?

[Monster: You made it more of a challenge than most of my other victims. I wasn't bored...extremely pissed off...but definitely not bored.

[Jace: Uh...do you have a name?

[Monster: Bearskull.

[Jace: (Looks at his wolf skull helmet) Oh….

[Bearskull: Let's just g-.

Before Bearskull could finish, Jace hurls the spike from his shoulder right into his left eye. Bearskull lets out a blood curdling scream. Bearskull tries to pull out the spike from his eye but the more he pulls the greater amount of blood is being spurted out. Jace takes this chance to pick up another stray spike from the ground. Jace charges at the monster with the spike in his hand and jams it into Bearskull's remaining eye.

With both eyes a bloody mess, Bearskull results to swinging his arms around like a berserker, making sure that if anything got close to him will regret it. Bearskull eventually hits a telephone poll and almost knocks it down. The only thing keeping the telephone from falling are the power lines, but even they are starting to break. Jace begins to pick up more stray spikes and throwing them at Bearskull's back. Bearskull begins to charge in Jace's direction but what Bearskull doesn't know was that Jace still had one spike left in his hand. Jace crouches on the ground, waiting until Bearskull gets close. Bearskull makes a leap and right when he's in the air, Jace jumps and jams the remaining spike right into Bearskull's heart. Blood spurts all over Jace as he drives the spike deeper into Bearskull's chest until Bearskull stops moving. Jace then sits on the ground as he tries to catch his breath and actually try to access what actually just happened. However, Jace doesn't get that chance as the power lines finally break causing the telephone tower to finally fall. The tower doesn't fall on Jace...but the power lines do.

Several watts of electricity flow through Jace's body until an outburst of energy throws Jace's body about 15 feet away from the power lines. Jace's body is almost unrecognizable because of how charred it is. The body would occasionally jolt, but other than that it doesn't seem responsive. Jace's body then begins to emit a violet light and is suddenly encased in a black crystal like structure, almost like a cocoon.

After about a minute of silence, a fist thrusts through the crystal from the inside. It is an individual that appears to be wearing pitch black armor with white spikes on his knuckles. Other features include a couple strips of white armor on its forehead, intense crimson eyes, and a flowing red cape. The individual climbs out of the crystal. He seems as if he's about to pass out. The armored individual tries to balance himself but ends up falling on his face. He picks himself up but then starts to stare at his hands. The armored individual runs over to Jace's phone and unlocks it. This just proves that the armored being is actually Jace! He turns on the camera to see his reflection and is horrified at what he sees.

[Jace: **Oh God**….(Drops his phone)

Jace screams out in anguish and as he screams lightning cracks across the sky. With each scream, the lightning becomes more frequent and intense. After about a minute of yelling Jace begins to calm down. He buries his face in his hands as tears begin to slip through his fingers. Suddenly there is this loud roar and when Jace looks up he sees the second monster with green markings all over its body and the wolf skull helmet. The second monster looks at Bearskull's corpse and then looks at Jace with rage filled eyes.

[Second Monster: You killed...MY BROTHER?! (The green markings on his body begin to glow)

[Jace: **Oh shit**….

**And that is the end of chapter one! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Let me know what you guys think of it. Also, if you want a better idea of what Jace's demon form looks like, look up Underworld Fighter, Balmung.**


End file.
